Spelling Words 1
Hi, I am Jimmy! Do you want to see some spelling words. Here's your beginner words. 1 accede verb ak-seed :to give consent, approval, or adherence; agree; assent Management was not willing to accede to labor's initial demands. 2 accomplish verb uh-kom-plish :to bring about (a result) by effort; to bring to completion We can accomplish the job in an hour. 3 aerial adjective air-ee-uhl :of, in, or produced by the air, inhabiting or frequenting the air. The aerial photographs clearly showed the damage caused by the storm. 4 aggravate verb ag-ruh-veyt : to make worse or more severe; to annoy; irritate His questions aggravate her. 5 aggregate adjective -geyt; verb ag-ri-geyt :The total sum or mass of something Martin looked at his bank accounts in aggregate to completely understand how much money he had. 6 anachronism noun ə-ˈna-krə-ˌni-zəm :something or someone that is not in its correct historical or chronological time, esp. a thing or person that belongs to an earlier time The sword is an anachronism in modern warfare. 7 ancient adjective eyn-shuhnt :Very old, or lasting a long time. We found some ancient dinosaur bones on our trip to the desert. 8 appearance noun uh-peer-uhns :the way someone or something looks The room has an untidy appearance. 9 approximate adjective uh-prok-suh-meyt :Nearly correct or exact Her approximate weight is seventy pounds. 10 asphalt noun as-fawlt :a mixture of such substances with gravel, crushed rock, or the like, used for paving. The asphalt used to waterproof the concrete has also begun to deteriorate. 11 belie verb bē- :to show to be false; contradict Her seeming kindness could belie her deceit. 12 belligerence noun ns :a warlike or aggressively hostile nature, condition, or attitude. His belligerence did not take him very far. 13 cauliflower noun kaw-luh-flou-er :a vegetable with a head of white, fleshy flower clusters. This cauliflower is very tasty in soup. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 14 centripetal adjective sen-trip-i-tl :directed toward the center I was surprised when I saw that the water was not spilled when it was swung around in a circle, but then I learned that centripetal force kept it inside. 15 chronicle noun kron-i-kuhl :a chronological record of events; a history. We read a chronicle of the American Civil War. 16 chrysanthemum noun kri-ˈsan(t)-thə-məm :any cultivated variety of the plant C. morifolium, native to China, and of other species of Chrysanthemum, notable for the diversity of color and size of their autumnal flowers. Yellow or white Chrysanthemum flowers are boiled to make a sweet drink in some parts of Asia. 17 civilization noun siv-uh-luh-zey-shuhn :an advanced stage of social development; culture, sophistication Ancient Mesopotamia is widely considered to be the cradle of civilization. 18 clandestine adjective also -ˌtīn or -ˌtēn or ˈklan-dəs- :characterized by, done in, or executed with secrecy or concealment, esp. for purposes of subversion or deception; private or surreptitious Their clandestine meetings went undiscovered for two years. 19 clientele noun klee-ahn- :the clients or customers, as of a professional person or shop, considered collectively; a group or body of clients This jewelry store has a wealthy clientele. 20 collaborate noun kuh-lab-uh-reyt :work with others The two authors did not collaborate very well when writing the article. 21 collateral noun l : security pledged for the payment of a loan He gave the bank some stocks as collateral for the money he borrowed. 22 commencement noun kuh-mens-muhnt :a graduation ceremony The speeches at the commencement were very inspiring to the graduates. 23 compulsory adjective kuhm-puhl-suh-ree :Required by or as if by law It is compulsory that we wear the right uniform at school. 24 conscientious adjective kon-shee-en-shuhs :Always attempting to do the right thing. Joe is a very conscientious person who always double-checks his work to ensure it is complete. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 25 contiguous adjective kuhn-tig-yoo-uhs :in close proximity without actually touching; near. Spain is contiguous with Portugal and France. 26 corroborate verb kuh-rob-uh-reyt : to make more certain; confirm The goal was to corroborate the decision between them. 27 credentials noun kri-den-shuhl :something that gives a title to credit or confidence His list of credentials was far more impressive than his competitor’s. 28 deficiency noun di-ˈfi-shən-sē :The state of being deficient; lack; incompleteness; insufficiency. A deficiency of the vitamin is often marked by anemia resulting from the destruction of red blood cells. 29 demagogue noun -gawg :A person, esp. an orator or political leader, who gains power and popularity by arousing the emotions, passions, and prejudices of the people. That politician is just a demagogue who preys upon people’s fears and prejudices. 30 despoil verb dih-spoil :to strip of possessions, things of value, etc.; rob; plunder; pillage. The oil spill will despoil the ocean's beauty. 31 deterrent adjective -tuhr-, -ter- :Able or acting to deter Auto security system is a good deterrent against thieves stealing your car. 32 didactic adjective dahy-dak-tik :intended for instruction; instructive inclined to teach or lecture others too much He was a boring, didactic speaker. 33 diurnal adjective dahy-ur-nl :of or pertaining to a day or each day Diurnal animals such, as swallows, do a majority of their feeding during the day. 34 divestiture noun dih-ves-ti-cher :the act of divesting, the state of being divested. Before the divestiture, the telephone company monopolized the state. 35 edible adjective ed-uh-buhl :Suitable or safe for eating The park ranger taught us how to distinguish the edible berries from the poisonous ones. 36 egalitarian adjective ih-gal-i-tair-ee-uhn :Asserting, resulting from, or characterized by belief in the equality of all people America was founded on the egalitarian belief that all people are created equal. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 37 emphatic adjective em-fat-ik :Uttered, or to be uttered, with emphasis; strongly expressive. They were emphatic about their political differences. 38 enthusiasm noun en-thoo-zee-az-uhm :great excitement for or interest in a subject or cause Her enthusiasm for Harry Potter books was evident after she read the entire series in one week! 39 entourage noun ahn-too-rahzh :a group of attendants, associates or followers The football team’s entourage included several trainers and a medical doctor. 40 epidermis noun ep-i-dur-mis :the outer, nonvascular, nonsensitive layer of the skin, covering the true skin or corium. Retinol plumps skin, thickens the epidermis, improves texture and blood circulation and repairs the signs of sun damage. 41 epilogue noun -log :a concluding part added to a literary work, as a novel. Please read the epilogue, it is an important part of the story. 42 ergonomic adjective ur-guh-nom-iks :The applied science of equipment design, as for the workplace, intended to maximize productivity by reducing operator fatigue and discomfort. Use of ergonomic computer keyboards might help prevent injuries to your hands. 43 euphemism noun ˈyü-fə-ˌmi-zəm : the substitution of an agreeable or inoffensive expression for one that may offend or suggest something unpleasant; also : the expression so substituted The word "passing" is a euphemism for death. 44 evanescent adjective ev-uh-nes-uhnt :vanishing; fading away; fleeting. Aphrodite's beauty was said to be greater than that of an evanescent sunset. 45 explosive adjective ik-sploh-siv :Volatile, dangerous Fireworks are explosive goods and are prohibited to be taken on board an airplane. 46 fastidious adjective fə- :excessively particular, critical, or demanding; hard to please She was a very a fastidious eater. 47 fictitious adjective fik-tish-uhs :Characterized by fiction; imaginary To protect his identity, he used a fictitious name. 48 foreigner noun fawr-uh-ner : a person not native to or naturalized in the country under consideration; alien He like the new country he was living in even though he was a foreigner. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 49 formidable adjective fawr-mi-duh-buhl :Causing fear, dread, or apprehension Heavy snowstorms create a formidable challenge for inexperienced drivers. 50 frequency noun free-kwuhn-see :commonness, repetitiveness The frequency of lightning increased as the thunderstorm moved closer. 51 futurity noun fyoo-toor-i-tee :a future state or condition; a future event, possibility, or prospect John thought deeply, happily, and anxiously about a futurity of unknown adventures. 52 gregarious adjective gri-gair-ee-uhs :sociable; liking to be with other people The gregarious child made friends easily. 53 grotesque adjective groh-tesk :odd or unnatural in shape, appearance, or character; fantastically ugly or absurd; bizarre. The statues had been carved to represent evil spirits and had the most grotesque faces, complete with horns and bulging eyes 54 guarantee noun gar-uhn-tee :a warranty, pledge or promise given by way of security The watch manufacturer offers a 2-year guarantee against defects. 55 hideous adjective s : horrible or frightful to the senses; repulsive; very ugly The hideous monster frightened her. 56 homogeneous adjective hoh-muh-jee-nee-uhs :composed of parts or elements that are all of the same kind The group of marbles is very homogeneous in that it has all blue marbles of the same size. 57 hydraulic adjective -drol-ik :Operated, moved or effected by means of water A hydraulic lift was used to raise the car so that the mechanic could change the tires. 58 idiosyncrasy noun i-dē-ə-ˈsiŋ-krə-sē :a characteristic, habit, mannerism, or the like, that is peculiar to an individual. All people have at least one idiosyncrasy that makes them a little different. 59 immobilize verb ih-moh-buh-lahyz : to prevent the use, activity, or movement of He used a cast to immobilize the broken arm. 60 incandescent adjective in-kuhn-des-uhnt :intensely bright; brilliant; emitting light as a result of being heated to a high temperature; redhot or white-hot The tunnel was lit by three rows of incandescent electric lamps on the roof. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 61 incautious adjective in-kaw-shuhs :not cautious; careless; reckless; heedless. However, you should also keep in mind that even experienced students may be wounded or offended by incautious remarks. 62 inconvenience noun n-veen-yuh ns : the quality or state of being inconvenient It was an inconvenience to go to the store. 63 incorruptible adjective in-kuh-ruhp-tuh-buhl :Incapable of corruption; honest; honorable Although he was often offered bribes, the police chief was incorruptible. 64 incredible adjective in-kred-uh-buhl :Marvelous, beyond belief You told an incredible story about outrunning an alligator. 65 jojoba noun hoh-hoh-buh :a shrub or small tree Jojoba foliage provides year-round food opportunity for many animals. 66 juggernaut noun juhg-er-nawt,-not :any large, overpowering, destructive force or object, as war, a giant battleship, or a powerful football team. There was no escaping the juggernaut of hype for the studio’s biggest summer blockbuster. 67 kaleidoscope noun khu-lahy-duh-skohp :an optical instrument in which bits of glass, held loosely at the end of a rotating tube, are shown in continually changing symmetrical forms by reflection in two or more mirrors set at angles to each other. The landing was a kaleidoscope of changing colors. 68 karaoke noun kar-ee-oh-kee :A music entertainment system providing prerecorded accompaniment to popular songs that a performer sings live, usually by following the words on a video screen. Karaoke is very popular in bars in Asian countries such as Japan, China and Taiwan. 69 klipspringer noun klip-spring-er :a small, agile African antelope A klipspringer is a relatively small animal compared to some of its larger antelope cousins. 70 laughable adjective lah-fuh- :Easily made fun of. Both the clown’s costume as well as his antics were laughable. 71 legislature noun lej-is-ley-cher :a group of people who make laws The state legislature passed many bills during their session last year. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 72 manuscript noun man-yuh-skript :a book or article that is typewritten or in handwriting. The manuscript you submitted to the book publisher is well-written and original. 73 matriarch noun mey-tree-ahrk :a woman who rules or dominates a family, group, or state Jimmy’s grandmother is the matriarch of her family; everybody respects her authority. 74 melee noun mey-ley : confusion; turmoil; jumble The melee of shopping made everyone feel crazy. 75 mercurial adjective mer-kyoor-ee-uhl :changeable; volatile; fickle; flighty; erratic animated; lively; sprightly The mercurial patient had mood swings frequently. 76 mesmerize verb mes- :attract strongly as with a magnet, to hypnotize The magician was able to mesmerize the young audience with the intricate magic tricks. 77 metamorphosis noun r-fə-səs :a marked or complete change of character, appearance, condition, etc. The butterfly kit allows a child to see the complete metamorphosis from larvae to butterfly, both an exciting and wonderful learning experience. 78 microcosm noun mahy-kruh-koz-uhm :anything that is regarded as a world in miniature human beings, humanity, society, or the like, viewed as an epitome or miniature of the world or universe. A college is a microcosm of the larger community. 79 miscellaneous adjective -nyəs :consisting of members or elements of different kinds; of mixed character: He checked out a book from the library of miscellaneous essays on American history. 80 neutralize verb nyoo- :to counteract the activity or effect of; make ineffective After Joe spilled bleach on carpet, he searched for ways he could neutralize the spill before his mom noticed. 81 olfactory adjective ol-fak-tuh-ree : of or pertaining to the sense of smell One olfactory organ is the nose. 82 opossum noun uh-pos-uhm :a prehensile-tailed marsupial The opossum hung upside down and played dead. 83 ostensible adjective o-sten-suh-buhl : outwardly appearing as such; professed; pretended An ostensible cheerfulness concealed his sadness. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 84 pamphlet noun pam-flit :a brief essay, usually on a subject of current interest; a thin booklet with a paper cover. The doctor gave the patient a pamphlet which provided an overview of different treatments. 85 parfait noun pahr-fey :a frozen dessert of ice cream, syrup, fruit, and other flavorings served in a tall glass. The restaurant served a fruit parfait with sugar cookies for dessert. 86 paucity noun paw-si-tee :smallness of quantity; scarcity; scantiness There was a paucity of intelligent answers to that question. 87 pedagogy noun -goj-ee :the function or work of a teacher; teaching. I'm very interested in pedagogy, I want to be a teacher when I'm older. 88 permeate verb ˈpər-mē-ˌāt :to pass into or through every part of Bright sunshine permeated the room. 89 perspective noun per-spek-tiv :The relative importance of facts or matters from any special point of view. You should gain a broader perspective on the situation before making a decision. 90 pharmacy noun fahr-muh-see :The art or business of compounding and dispensing medicines. The doctor will write a prescription which you can fill at your local pharmacy. 91 phenomenon noun -nuhn :a rare or significant fact or even; a remarkable development. Glaciers are a unique and interesting natural phenomenon. 92 philanthropy noun fi-lan-thruh-pee :altruistic concern for human welfare and advancement, usually manifested by donations of money, property, or work to needy persons, by endowment of institutions of learning and hospitals, and by generosity of other socially useful purposes. The family’s philanthropy made it possibly to build the public library. 93 pique noun peek : to excite (interest, curiosity, etc) Pique the curiosity of my perspective audience. 94 plateau noun pla-toh :a land area having a relatively level surface considerably raised above adjoining land on at least one side, and often cut by deep canyons. The red cliffs of the Colorado Plateau tower over the Mojave desert. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 95 plethora noun pleth-er-uh :overabundance; excess My sister has had a plethora of interviews and I believe that she'll be working soon. 96 pneumonia noun noo-mohn-yuh : inflammation of the lungs with congestion The doctor said that she had a severe case of pneumonia and had to stay in bed. 97 potpourri n n -p -ˈrē :mixture of dried petals of roses or other flowers with spices, kept in a jar for their fragrance. I also have some potpourri made from the dozens of the roses she gave me. 98 predecessor noun pred-uh-ses-er :a person who precedes another in an office, position, etc. something succeeded or replaced by something else The mayor strongly criticized the spending policies of his predecessor. 99 pumpernickel noun puhm-per-nik-uhl :bread made of coarse rye flour I like pumpernickel bagels. 100 questionnaire noun kwes-chuh-nair :a list of questions, usually printed, submitted for replies that can be analyzed for usable information: a questionnaire used in market research. Thank you for completing the questionnaire. 101 quetzal noun ket-sahl :A Central American bird As we left the lodge, we saw a majestic male quetzal from the bus! 102 quixotic adjective kwik-sot-ik :extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable. impulsive and often rashly unpredictable. At worst his scruples must have been quixotic, not malicious. 103 reign noun reyn :to have control, rule, or influence of any kind. Once his father passes away, Price Nicholas will reign over the kingdom. 104 repertoire noun -twawr, rep-uh- :the list of dramas, operas, parts, pieces, etc., that a company, actor, singer, or the like, is prepared to perform. Could you broaden the repertoire of your church choir? 105 rhubarb noun roo-bahrb :the edible, fleshy leafstalks of rhabarbarum, used in making pies and preserves For dessert, he chose the strawberry cake with rhubarb sauce. 106 roughhewn adjective ruhf-hyoo :Unfinished, not polished The walls are particularly low and narrow and made of roughhewn rock. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 107 salmonella noun sal-muh-nel-uh :any of several rod-shaped, facultatively anaerobic bacteria of the genus Salmonella, as S. typhosa, that may enter the digestive tract of humans and other mammals in contaminated food and cause abdominal pains and violent diarrhea. In the last two years, 13 people have contracted salmonella from pet reptiles. 108 saxophone noun sak-suh-fohn :a woodwind musical instrument He has played the saxophone in a jazz band for almost 20 years. 109 scarcity noun ˈsker-sə-tē :insufficiency or shortness of supply; dearth. In view of the increasing scarcity of landfill sites, the recycling of such materials is an important issue. 110 scheme noun skeem : a plan, design or program of action to be followed The bank also operates a small unfunded pension scheme. 111 semantics noun si-man-tiks :the study of meaning We are talking about the same thing in different words, so let’s stop arguing over semantics. 112 specific adjective spi-sif-ik :Definite or exact Now that I have finished my presentation to the audience, I will answer some specific questions. 113 stagnant adjective stag-nuhnt :Not flowing in a current or stream; not active. Because the pool’s filter was broken the pool was filled with dirty, stagnant water. 114 succulent adjective suhk-yuh-luhnt :full of juice; juicy. Our method should help you produce a truly tasty turkey with especially succulent meat. 115 sufficiently adjective suh-fish-uhnt :Enough, adequate Because the teacher did not sufficiently explain the homework assignment, the students were confused. 116 surfeit noun sur-fit :excess; an excessive amount Problems arise because in our modern affluent society there is a surfeit of food. 117 susceptible adjective suh-sep-tuh-buh : accessible or especially liable or subject to some influence, mood, agency, etc. The statue was susceptible to rust. Spelling Bee Grade 7 Word List 118 tantalize verb tan-tl-ahyz :to tease Movie previews are used to tantalize moviegoers. 119 tertiary adjective tur-shuh-ree :Of third rank, degree or importance. Following high-school graduation, Mary attended DePaul University to complete her tertiary education. 120 ubiquitous adjective yoo-bik-wi-tuhs :existing or being everywhere, esp. at the same time; omnipresent The ubiquitous mosquitos are inevitable in the rain seasons. 121 unanimous adjective yoo-nan-uh-muhs :Showing complete agreement with no one opposed After a very busy school year, everyone in the family made the unanimous decision to take a vacation. 122 unenforceable adjective : not capable of being brought about by compulsion Congress passed an unenforceable law according to the local police. 123 usurp verb -ˈsərp also -ˈzərp :to seize and hold (a position, office, power, etc.) by force or without legal right He will usurp and take his brother's throne. 124 vacillate verb \ vas-uh-leyt \ :to waver in mind or opinion; be indecisive or irresolute His tendency to vacillate makes him a poor leader. 125 waspish adjective \ wos-pish \ :like or suggesting a wasp, esp. in behavior. Extremely waspish, she uses her wit viciously when irritated